heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Castellanos
Sebastian Castellanos, also known affectionately by his colleagues as Seb, is the protagonist of The Evil Within and The Evil Within 2. Appearance Owing to his troubled past, Sebastian Castellanos has a constantly tired and worn look to him in stark contrast to his more well-groomed partner Joseph Oda. He has a gaunt face marred with scars and a light five o'clock shadow that turned into a full beard by 2017. Due to stress and the timeskip between the games, Sebastian's hair had become even more wild and unkempt than it used to be, and he also has a more wrinkled face in the sequel. During his earlier years, Sebastian's attire consisted of mostly a blue dress shirt with black tie and pants along with brown dress shoes. At the time of the Beacon Mental Hospital incident, Sebastian wore a standard, yet weathered KCPD detective uniform consisting of a white shirt and pinstriped waistcoat, along with a matching loose tie. Around the buckle of his faded brown trousers are a multitude of pouches and clamps for his various police gadgets, and he also wore a shoulder rig with a cross-draw holster for his sidearm. Sebastian would always wear a faded trenchcoat given to him by his ex-wife while on the field, until he lost it in the incident. Sebastian's outfit in the sequel is in many ways similar to the first game, though he now wears a dark green-grey v-necked polo shirt instead, and his tool belt is now more generic than before. He also wore a dark grey coat prior to his unwilling recruitment by MOBIUS. At the very end of the second game, Sebastian wears a white shirt, a blue jean jacket, beige pants, and brown shoes. As he was never officially divorced from his wife, Sebastian still wears their silver wedding ring. Personality Before the series began, Sebastian is said to have been very energetic and confident, and at times very emotional. He was very passionate about everything he did and was very idealistic. His career was on the fast track and he rose through the ranks really quickly thanks to his enthusiasm for his job and in protecting his home, Krimson City. He is also a very loving husband and father, and is often heard being grateful for having his family in his life. However, he had the tendency to bury his head in his work, neglecting to spend as much time as he wanted with them. After the tragedy that befell his family, however, Sebastian fell into depression and became merely a shell of his former self, turning to alcohol and smoking to ease the pain. His self-esteem took a rapid nosedive, and he began blaming himself for all that's happened. He also became much more cynical, distant and sarcastic, though the traumas in his life have also toughened him up, making him more strong-willed and fearless. Despite this cold front, however, Sebastian still has the capacity for caring and selflessness, as he had offered to help those on his journey on several occasions. Owing to the many perils their involvement have put him through, Sebastian understandably holds a deep grudge against MOBIUS, though he's quick to mellow out if an affiliated individual is not on the same page as their employers. All in all, Sebastian's mannerisms and personality heavily resemble those of the classic hardboiled detective, which was insinuated by Juli Kidman on her first day of working with him. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:The Evil Within Category:The Evil Within Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Characters Category:Characters